


Harry Doesn't Top

by horanbutts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, D/s, Husbands, M/M, Powerbottom!Harry, Riding, Sex Toys, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanbutts/pseuds/horanbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone believes Louis is in control of  Harry. It isn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Doesn't Top

There was always a fight, it seemed, over who topped. The fans didn't understand. 

 

Harry closed his laptop with a sigh.  _why don't they understand?_

 

He was always the submissive one in the fan's eyes which meant he bottomed. It was true, he was a huge cockslut, but there was no way he was letting Louis have control in bed. 

 

Louis was his slut. Simple as that. Harry had control of Louis' every move when they fucked. It was Louis' job to make sure Harry came at least once before Louis could even moan. 

 

Harry stood and went to find his husband,"Louis?" He called. "In here!" Louis replied from their bedroom. 

Harry went into the bedroom to find Louis sprawled out naked, lazily stroking his own cock. Harry gasped,"What did I tell you about touching yourself without my permission?" He growled. 

"You told me not to." Louis smirked,"I just had to. You look so good in those pants."

Harry shook his head,"Stop. You know you're not allowed to feel good unless I do." 

Louis whimpered and stopped touching himself. Harry got on the bed and straddled Louis,"I'm gonna ride you. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself or do you need the ties?" 

"Need the ties." Louis begged. Harry sighed,"I thought you would be good for me." He got out the ties and fastened Louis' hands to the headboard. 

"Gonna get myself ready for your cock. Do you want to watch?"  Harry asked. 

"Yeah, baby boy. Want to watch you." Louis nodded. Harry smirked and got on his hands and knees,"Hand me the lube, love? Oh.. you can't because you were bad." He reached over and grabbed lube. He drizzled a bit of the substance onto three fingers and circled two around his rim before pushing them into his tight heat quickly. 

Harry moaned loudly. Louis bit his lip to suppress whines. 

When Harry was open he straddled Louis again and lined his Cock up. Harry sank down slowly, teasing Louis. He slowly took all 9 inches of Louis' cock. 

"Such a slut for me, Lou." Harry said when Louis' cock twitched inside of him. Harry began to voice slowly. He went faster and faster until he was coming all over Louis' chest and face. "You can come now baby." Harry whispered. Louis gave a sigh of relief and came undone. 

Harry laid on his stomach next to Louis and got his butt plug out of the box under their bed,"Want you in me all night." He whispered and pushed the plug into himself. Harry sighed happily And untied Louis,"Love you." He whispered. "Love you too, sweetheart." Louis replied. 

 


End file.
